NeoNatal Romance
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Addison meets someone new. Rare, uncommon crossover. Femslash. Give it a chance, review if you want. First attempt at any kind of PrP fanfiction. Oneshot. Complete.


**Author's Note: This is...probably one of the oddest crossovers I've ever done, and I haven't put it in the crossover section because I know no one will think of these two shows ever being crossed over. Hope you enjoy!**

Lilah Morgan shadowed Dr. Charlotte King at St. Ambrose Hospital every step she took.

"Will ya quit, already? You're making me look bad!"

"No, your bad dye job is making you look bad," Lilah retorted. "Will you stop pretending I don't exist?"

"You're not dying, so leave me alone. I don't need a lawyer, so go away."

"You just said the same thing twice."

"Will you just shut up?"

Addison had been called in from Oceanside Wellness to do a surgery at St. Ambrose, and was just heading down the hallway when she noticed the very obvious commotion. "Uh, is there a problem?"

"Yes, this woman won't get off my back!" Charlotte answered in exasperation.

"She's ignoring the fact that I'm her sister!"

Addison blinked. She didn't think Charlotte had a sister, but now, the resemblence is there. "Okay, Dr. King, would you stop bickering like a child long enough to fill me in on this surgery?"

Lilah sighed. "You know, Char, just because your happy married life is over, doesn't mean the rest of your life is," she snapped. _Yet. _That was what she was coming to tell her. Ever since she'd started working at Wolfram & Hart, the 'evil' lawfirm of LA, she'd been keeping tabs on Charlotte. Oracles were assigned to watch her, and her hospital. If she didn't let her talk to her, she'd never realize how close to going under the hospital is - and that would be the stepping stone to suicide if Lilah didn't stop it. She stalked away and went to go sit in the waiting room.

"I'm ordering you to forget all of that," Charlotte told Addison. "The patient's in room 316, she's been having..." She lead Addison through the hallway as she filled her in on the situation.

Addison scrubbed into the surgery and at for the majority of the surgery, all was well, going perfectly as planned. Only, the mother and baby's numbers started dropping low, and as hard as Addison and the OR staff tried to save them, in the end, both were lost. Nine hours. Nine hours of an excellent surgery, ruined at the very end. It shook Addison to the core. She'd lost a number of patients before, but this was just tauntingly cruel. She scrubbed out with tears in her eyes.

As Addison walked out of the hospital, Lilah was finally giving up on talking to Charlotte that day. She would try again the next. Lilah wasn't a very gooey, sentimental person, but she's always had a soft spot for redheads.

"Hey," she called to Addison from the parking lot.

Addison looked over to her.

"You look like you could use a drink."

Addison smirked sadly a bit. "Is that an offer?"

"Sure. You'll be in good company." She smiled wistfully.

"Yeah, a drink would be good right now." Addison wiped her eyes and walked over to Lilah and her car.

"Hop in, I know a good place."

Addison did so, not particularly caring that she was getting into a car with a near-stranger who she'd only seen briefly about ten hours previous. She felt like shit, and the woman had a cure for that.

Once they were all settled in, Lilah started driving to her favorite LA club. She glanced over to Addison once in a while. "You look like a kicked puppy. It's depressing."

"I feel like a baby murderer. It's beyond depressing."

"Neo-natal, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I went to med school once. That was what I studied. Couldn't do it. I ran off and became a lawyer instead. Which is why Charlotte hates me."

Addison chuckles. "Charlotte hates everybody."

A couple hours and about a dozen martinis later, both women were equally drunk and about ready to fall off their stools.

"I'm such a screw up," Addison babbled. "I was married. Then I cheated on my husband with his best friend. Then my husband cheated on me. Then, I have a fling with a guy who treated me like dirt, and ran off to LA, then some acupuncturist kissed me, then I was with a cop, and then I was the dirty other woman that made the husband cheat on his wife. And to top it all off - my mother's a lesbian!" She started giggling.

Lilah laughed, too. "Damn, I thought I was the screwed up one. You may have beat me." She took another drink. "Have a problem with lesbians?"

"What? No! No, not at all. In fact, I think one of my best friends is a lesbian...or at least bi. Hell, with my luck with men, I might just be a lesbian myself. I did go to an all-girl school."

Lilah's hand made it to Addison's thigh. "Want to test that theory?"

Still drunk as skunks, they later made it into Addison's apartment via cab. At that point their clothes and hair were in disarray, and they each had lipstick stains all over their faces and necks from messing around in said cab. Once inside, lips locked once more and clothes were flying.

Addison got her first orgasm provoked from a woman that night, and Lilah got the quickest orgasm she'd ever experienced.

They panted, tangled up together in the afterglow. "I like you," Addison purred.

"I like you, too." Lilah smiled and kissed her.

"Don't go anywhere in the morning, 'kay?"

"I'm not gonna go anywhere," Lilah promised.

Addison cuddled up to her. "Good." She closed her eyes.

They slept in peace.


End file.
